gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Pickles (episode)
Tiny Pickles is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers ''and was the third episode produced for the Season. It premiered October 10, 2015 to an audience of 1.60 million viewers. Overview Babe, Kenzie, and Trip are playing their new game to test it. They are only on level 4 but on level 5 Babe gives Trip some sandwich and mustard and then Hudson and a lady named Candy arrive. Hudson is about to use her toothbrush which was on her hair. At school, Babe and Kenzie are arguing about the title of their new game. Babe wants it to be called Creature Crunch, but Kenzie wants it to be called 'Help Those People by Breaking The Bottles so They can Escape and not get eaten by the Creature who's very hungry'. Babe's name wins a vote. Dub, Babe and Kenzie get tickets to The Helen Show. Bunny had to pee and girls keep flirting with Trip. Ruthless scares the girls away. At the Helen Show, Helen is trying out Sky Whale. They introduce the audience to Dub. Babe and Kenzie are telling Dub they are not in school. Dub says they are. Babe and Kenzie ask how. Bunny and Ruthless were in school to take the place of Babe and Kenzie. Dub says that there's another game coming called Tiny Pickles, based on a dream he had. Dub and Helen start dancing. At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie are mad at Dub for the title. Dub is getting dogs for his next music video. Trip and Hudson arrive with snow cones. They change the title to Tiny Pickles but everybody is against it. Still, they start making the game as they scan Dub for the game, make a crazy eyeball and make Trip and Hudson dress as mermaids. Dub is playing Tiny Pickles and finds that everyone hates his game. Bunny and Ruthless try to get Dub tickets to the Helen Show. Dub says he will go to rename Tiny Pickles to Creature Cruntch. Babe feels bad for Dub. At the Helen Show, Matt Bennett is supposed to be guest, but Bunny and Ruthless spray Matt Bennett's eyes. They then put him on the parking lot in a sack, so Dub can be guest. Dub is here to rename the game but Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip arrive and show the game Tiny Pickles and Helen likes it. They did this so Dub does not feel bad for himself. In the parking lot, Rex is driving a van and runs over Matt Bennett. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich Guest Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen *Matt Bennett as himself *Jake Farrow as Rex Powers (Cameo) Memorable Quotes ''TBD Trivia *There is a reference to Victorious in this episode, which is a former Dan Schneider show. *A billboard with the game named to this episode, is shown in the theme song, Drop Dat What *Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars as Helen in this episode, where she has her talkshow with guests including Babe and Kenzie and Victorious' Matt Bennett. **It's difficult to determine if Matt Bennett truly played himself, since both Helen and Rex were in character. *Rex, Robbie's puppet from Victorious, is seen driving a truck named Rex's Dry Cleaners. *While backstage, Robbie is singing the Broken Glass song Robbie sang in Victorious episode, "The Diddly-Bops". *Even though played himself, Matt Bennett acted a lot like Robbie, his role on Victorious. He sang the Broken Glass song from that show. *A new game was introduced in this episode. *On the table in the Helen show, Helen has a mug which says That is NOT my job (her popular quote from Drake & Josh). *This episode premiered on Thomas Kuc's 13th birthday. *This was aired as the third episode by Nickelodeon UK and Ireland. *''The Helen Show'' is also the name of a talk show on Austin & Ally, a former Disney Channel show. International Airings *November 4, 2015 - UK & Ireland *December 10, 2015 - Asia *February 7, 2016 - Northern Europe *March 3, 2016 - Latin America References Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:Special Guest appearances Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes named after game